FLIGHT
by sesshys jaded samuri
Summary: A playboy pilot meets a sexy executive who knows what she wants - sparks fly. Started off as a 2-shot, now a chapter fic. Inspired by A-Kay's 'To Deviate' Challenge. and by rOo, who always inspires GutterMarbles.
1. FLIGHT  part I

A/N: I do not own the characters of InuYasha. I am not making any profit from the use of these characters.

**FLIGHT**

By Jaded Samuri

Kagome was silent, staring at the ring in her hand. There she sat, alone, in the middle of the night, at an airport halfway around the world from her homeland. She was en route to Houston, Texas, and her new life - complete with a furnished apartment and a nice salary. The only thing it was lacking, was everyone she had ever known.

"I hope that he is happy for me," she muttered to herself as she swiped the tears from her eyes. "I wonder if he'll even miss me," she said as she pulled out her itinerary to double check her flight schedule. To her dismay, according to her watch, she still had three hours before her flight.

Deciding to pass some time, she pulled up the handle to her carry-on suitcase and made her way toward the bar with a renewed sense of purpose, only to have the door close in her face and the bright, happy, neon sign that tells you that it is open, switch to closed.

"Shimatta," she cursed and stomped her foot, frustrated at being denied a little refuse from her inner torment. She turned, head down and began to make her way back to her lonely, little seat, only to run into another person. Again, she cursed, in her native language, as she fell flat on her ass.

"Such language," scolded the man as he offered her a hand up, "should not fall from the lips of such a beautiful mouth."

"Gomen," she apologized, bowing slightly. "I was distracted."

"Hn," the man commented. "It is of no consequence. Such language is unbecoming."

"All I wanted was a drink to knock the edge off since I have three hours left before I fly out…but Nooo, they had to close the bar, right when I got there," she groused angrily.

"Come with me," the stranger said as he took the handle of her luggage and began to walk further into the terminal. "The Admiral's Club is always open…if you have the right credentials."

Walking behind him, Kagome took the opportunity to study the stranger. His short silver hair barely concealed the pointed tips of his ears. The haircut was stylish, and gave him a somewhat roguish appearance. She was not certain, but she was pretty sure that he had markings on his face to match the crimson stripes that swirled around his wrists. Kagome was absolutely certain that the cut of his slacks could not have been more flattering, because it drew attention to his perfectly tight ass. She swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to ignore the tightening in her belly at the mere thought of digging her fingernails into that succulent flesh.

Before Kagome knew it, they were standing in front of a rather plain, inconspicuous door that she would have never given a second glance. The stranger cleared his throat and looked at her with a smirk, the scent of her arousal tickling his senses.

Producing a keycard from his wallet, the strange man opened the door without hesitation and held it open for her to enter. Blushing wildly at having been caught staring, Kagome ducked her head and went inside. Looking around, Kagome selected a table off in a corner and made her way to it with the demon following closely behind.

As he walked behind her, Sesshomaru took advantage of the view and admired the way that her skirt accentuated the subtle sway of her hips as she walked. Her ebony hair fell down to the middle of her back in loose waves. As she turned to face him, his eyes were drawn upward to a bit of exposed cleavage. A quick glance told him that her tits were firm, round, and just the right size to fill his hands.

Quickly releasing his grip on her luggage, he made his way to the bar and seated himself, leaving the woman to her own devices. Only moments later, she approached the bar and ordered bourbon with coke, heavy on the bourbon.

"Thank you," she said as she turned to the demon sitting next to her. "I really needed a drink."

"Running from something?" he asked.

"Not really," she replied. "I've only got friends back in Tokyo. My little brother is away at college now, and he's the last of my family."

"Where are you flying out to?"

"Houston, Texas," she replied as she took her drink and returned to her empty table.

The demon grabbed his beer and followed her.

"What takes you to Houston, Miss Higurashi?"

Kagome looked at him, her eyebrows raised and blue eyes questioning him.

"Your name is on your luggage," he explained.

"And you are?" she asked.

"Arashi. Sesshomaru Arashi. Originally from the Midori Prefecture of Saitama, but I have lived in the US for many years now."

"I've only been outside of Tokyo a few times. It's kind of pathetic, really."

"So what takes you to Houston?" he repeated.

"Business. I've been hired on at a prominent accounting firm. They agreed to pay my moving expenses. I've also got a furnished apartment waiting for me."

"That's good. Moving halfway around the world can be a hassle."

"Yeah, but it's time for me to move up and move on." She eyed her empty glass.

Taking her hint, Sesshomaru took her glass and got her a refill.

"Leaving anyone special behind?"

"Not really. Oh I'm sure that he'll miss having me around, but it was mainly platonic between us. I think we were just too comfortable with each other. That's why when he proposed, I said no. There was never really any spark there." Kagome paused to take a large swallow of her drink.

She eyed her drinking partner over the edge of her glass, her cheeks flushing softly in the dim light as wicked images flashed through her mind. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she stood. "Excuse me, I need to go freshen up," she said as she made a hasty retreat to the restroom.

Smirking as he watched her go, Sesshomaru adjusted the bulge in the front of his pants and motioned for the bartender to keep an eye on the lady's luggage.

With a wicked grin, he quietly opened the door. Kagome had her hands underneath the air dryer, her back turned to the door. Without a second thought, he flicked the lock on the door and made his way to her. Sliding an arm around her waist, he cupped her left breast in his hand, delighting in the way she startled and pressed back against him.

With a quick look over her shoulder, Kagome confirmed that it was indeed Sesshomaru who was pressed so intimately against her backside. She groaned and pressed back against him as he pinched her nipple through the fabric of her blouse. She could feel the telltale bulge of his erection as it pressed against her rear, grinding deliciously as he tormented her already aching nipple.

Ever so slowly, Sesshomaru leaned forward and pressed his mouth against the side of her neck. "I know you want me, Ka-go-me," he breathed hotly against her skin.

She shuddered as a shiver ran the length of her spine.

"I can smell it." He licked a line from her shoulder to her ear. "And I can taste it on your skin. He released his grip on her nipple and grasped her arms, pulling her back harshly against him. "Can you feel how much I want you?"

"Yes," Kagome whispered heavily as he sandwiched her between his body and the wall.

Without further preamble, Sesshomaru dropped to his knees. He grabbed her hips and turned Kagome to face him. Slowly shoving her skirt upwards, he revealed his prize. The sight of the royal blue lace of her panties and the matching garter belt holding up her sheer stockings caused a groan to escape his throat. He easily lifted one of her legs over his shoulder and shoved his nose into the crotch of her panties. Inhaling deeply, he reveled in the scent of her and delighted in the juices that had already begun soaking through the lace.

"You smell so good," he murmured as he pulled the cloth to the side, revealing her perfectly smooth petals.

"You wax," he commented as plunged his tongue through her folds and sucked her clit into his mouth.

"Kami," she groaned as she threw her head back against the wall.

"So good," she cried as Sesshomaru plunged his tongue into the heat of her core, lapping eagerly to collect the juices seeping out to coat his face.

"You taste sweet," he commented as he used his fingers to spread the folds of her sex, "like a mysterious fruit." He immediately thrust his tongue back inside, sucking her juices into his awaiting mouth. He grinned against her wetness, realizing how tight she was going to be around his cock.

Adding his fingers into the mix, he began to stretch her. Sucking hard on her clit, he thrust two fingers up into her eager cunt. Keeping his fingers buried, he stood, letting her leg fall from his shoulder to support her weight.

Crushing his mouth to hers, he forcefully parted her lips and made her taste her own flavor on his tongue. Over and over, his fingers pumped, penetrating her tight heat, bringing Kagome closer and closer to the edge. She began grinding her hips against his hand, adding to the pressure building in her groin.

Lacing her fingers through Sesshomaru's hair, she fisted it in her hand, holding his head in place as she attacked his mouth. She bit at his lips, attempting to devour him as her body climbed closer and closer to the peak. Enjoying the aggression, Sesshomaru let her have her way, briefly before he returned it in kind.

He fisted her ebony locks in his hand and jerked back, forcing her to bare her throat. The slight edge of pain was all it took to send Kagome plummeting over the edge. Her eyes lost focus and her body convulsed, gripping his fingers tightly as she rode out her orgasm. Sesshomaru bit at her throat tenderly, reveling in the feel of her muscles clamping down on his fingers.

"Kami, you are so tight," he breathed against her neck as the tremors began to grow weaker. "I can't wait to feel you stretched around my cock."

"Mmmm," she replied as she attempted to catch her breath, enjoying the heated look in his golden eyes – a look that promised that she would be thoroughly fucked before the night was through.

"PAGING SESSHOMARU ARASHI… PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR POST IMMEDIATELY... REPEAT… SESSHOMARU ARASHI, RETURN TO YOUR POST IMMEDIATELY."

About the same time, the alarm on Kagome's cell phone began playing 'Ike, Ike', signaling that it was time to head to the boarding station.

Blushing madly, and cursing at the same time, they both hurriedly adjusted their clothing and raced from the restroom. By the time Kagome retrieved her luggage Sesshomaru was already gone. The bartender gave her a knowing smirk as she attempted to pay for her drinks.

"Don't worry about it, Miss," he told her with a smile, "he'll pay for it later. Now go, you don't want to miss your flight." He shooed her out the door with a grin.

Ten minutes later, Kagome sat alone in the cabin of a charter jet as the plane taxied down the runway. Her mind replayed what had occurred in the club's restroom, and with a blush, she found herself hoping that she would get the opportunity to return the favor one day.

To be continued -


	2. FLIGHT  part II

A/N: I do not own the characters of InuYasha. I am making no monetary gain from the use of these characters.

FLIGHT – part II

by – Jaded Samuri

Despite the fact that she was alone on the chartered plane, Kagome was restless. She was bored, and it WAS the middle of the night. There was no one to talk to. She couldn't even look out the window. They were flying at 30,000 feet and it was dark outside. To make matters worse, she was still aroused, and very disappointed that she did not get to feel Sesshomaru's cock, which was surely as impressive as the rest of him, plunging into her aching core.

Knowing that she was alone she slid her hand beneath her blouse and began pinching her nipples as she ground herself against the seat, hoping to relieve some of the ache. Biting her lip to keep silent, lest she draw attention to the fact that she was fondling herself so openly, Kagome pinched and twisted. Grinding in her seat, she tried in vain to bring herself to release without resorting to lifting her skirt. It was useless. She could get almost there, but nothing.

##########################

Inside the cabin up front, Sesshomaru Arashi and his father were at the controls. Tama Arashi was the captain for this flight while Sesshomaru was the acting co-pilot. Together with the younger son of the family, who was currently on vacation in the Bahamas with his new wife, they owned three of the jets.

Glancing at the security camera to survey the passenger area of the plane, Tama was surprised to find that their sole passenger was fondling herself, in plain view of the camera. He could see her fingers moving beneath her shirt, pinching and twisting her nipples. He nudged his son.

"I believe that we might get a show tonight, son."

"How so?" Sesshomaru replied, never glancing at his father.

"The young lady back there is unable to control herself. As we speak, she is currently attempting to bring herself off."

That drew Sesshomaru's attention. Focusing on the screen between them, he took in the sight. There on the screen was Kagome, the girl who he had desperately wanted to fuck senseless. She was obviously feeling as deprived as he was. Stifling a growl, Sesshomaru released his seatbelt and stood.

"I gather from your reaction that the scent I smelled all over you belongs to her," his father surmised."

"It does," Sesshomaru replied without blinking.

"Well, by all means, go finish what you started, son. Do not let me stand in your way."

"I had no intention of allowing such." Without a backward glance, he exited the cockpit.

########################

Moving as silently as he possibly could, Sesshomaru crept through the cabin. His prey was sitting silently, or as silently as she could force herself to be, playing with her breasts. Kagome's eyes were tightly closed, showing her intense focus on the task at hand. He paused briefly to inhale her scent, letting the musky fragrance nearly overwhelming him.

Moving to stand above her, Sesshomaru leaned forward and placed his mouth next to her ear. "We meet again, Ka-go-me," he breathed hotly as his hand slid beneath her shirt to cup the breast that she was neglecting.

As expected, Kagome froze, mid-movement, and made a little squeak of surprise. Her eyes flew open and she found that she was literally nose-to-nose with Sesshomaru. He quickly closed the distance and sealed his lips over hers, tenderly making love to her mouth. It was surprising, but not unwelcome.

Kagome worked on removing the hem of his shirt from his pants, eager to feel his skin pressed hotly against her own. Pausing briefly in his exploration, Sesshomaru assisted her by unbuckling his belt.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked as she worked the zipper of his pants lower.

"My father owns this plane," he commented. "I am co-piloting this flight."

"How did you know I was back here?"

"I saw you on the security camera," he replied, nodding his head in the direction of the camera.

Kagome blushed a deep crimson. "If I had known there was anyone watching, I would have never…"

"Don't worry about it. You are not the first, and you will not be the last." Sesshomaru placed a hand on the back of her head and directed her towards his now exposed and still painfully erect penis.

"Is he watching now?" she asked shyly.

"Yes," he commented, "now suck it. It is time for you to return the favor."

"Mmm," she murmured as he pushed the head of his cock past her lips and into the wet heat of her delectable mouth.

"So good," he hissed as she dragged her teeth along the length of his cock. Throwing his head back, Sesshomaru reveled in the sensation of her hot, wet mouth caressing him as Kagome practically devoured his length. Placing his hands on the back of her head, he pumped himself against her tongue, holding her in place as he fucked her mouth with abandon.

Much to her credit, Kagome relaxed her throat and took him all in as the head of his penis slid over the back of her tongue. He was not, by any means, a small man. He was hot and thick and long. And Kagome loved the feel of Sesshomaru having his way with her mouth, the feel of him forcing her to take it all. But it was over all too soon.

Before she could even think about what he was doing, Sesshomaru had reversed their positions. He pulled her up to stand and he took her place in her seat. Quickly, he released the button holding her skirt closed, and shoved her skirt down her hips to pool on the floor. Kagome moved her hands to slide her panties over her hips, but he swatted her hands away.

"No," he reprimanded, "I want to do it." He stood and pulled her blouse open. He quickly discarded it along with the bra that had been underneath. And then he moved on to her panties. Ever so slowly, Sesshomaru inched the blue lace from her hips, letting it tickle and tease her flesh on the way down. He leaned forward and slid his tongue between her nether petals, caressing Kagome's clit. She pushed her hips forward against his tongue, but he had other plans. After but a moment of teasing, he pulled her down to her knees and reclined back in the seat.

Knowing exactly what kind of view his father was getting, he grasped his erection and stroked it slowly, squeezing it as his hand slid up and down its length. Kagome sat patiently on her knees, watching as his large hand caressed the hard piece of meat. Licking her lips in anticipation, Kagome awaited his instruction.

"Come her, Kagome," he instructed, his voice somewhat strained. "Wrap those lips around my cock. I want you to play with yourself while you do it. Let my father see your pussy as it swallows your tiny fingers. Let him see the juices coat your hand as you bring yourself off."

Kagome did as she was told. She spread her legs as far as she was able and dropped her head into his lap. Letting Sesshomaru guide her mouth, she swallowed his length – sucking and caressing it with her tongue. Sliding her hands beneath her, she used her fingers to probe her slit, feeling her petals swell open to expose her hot cunt.

###################

In the cockpit, Tama sat entranced, torn between paying attention to the control panels and watching the scene playing out on the video screen. Opting to watch the performance that was taking place back in the cabin, he set the autopilot and unzipped his pants, granting him access to his own aching flesh.

On the monitor, he could see the dark-haired woman on her knees with Sesshomaru's cock buried in her throat. Tama watched as his son guided the girl's head with a firm hand tangled in her ebony hair. Her honey-colored skin glowed beneath the light positioned above her seat.

Stroking his stiff member, he watched as the girl spread her legs farther apart, adjusting her stance so that she could slide her arm beneath her. It wasn't long before her delicate fingers began to tentatively prod her oozing slit. Groaning, Tama desperately wanted to join them in the cabin, but though better of it. While the plane would fly itself and the radar was clear, Sesshomaru had given off the impression that he was not willing to share this one. Judging from his son's reaction to the sexy little female and her brazen willingness to submit to Sesshomaru, Tama guessed that this would turn out to be more than a one-time fling, though how that was going to happen was anyone's guess.

########################

Throwing his head back against the seat, Sesshomaru enjoyed the talented mouth that was currently giving him some much-needed relief. It had been a stroke of luck, or perhaps it had been fate, that had placed Kagome on his father's plane. Either way, that same delectable morsel was providing him with an amazing amount of pleasure – so much, in fact, that he was sorely tempted to simply let her finish the job. Thinking about it, he would enjoy seeing his cum spilling from her mouth to paint the top of her tits. It would be a glorious sight indeed.

Opening his eyes, he watched the way that Kagome was bucking her body against her fingers. Apparently she was as eager to be filled, as he was to bury himself balls-deep in her hot cunt. Looking at the camera, he smirked, knowing full well that his father was sitting on the other side of the cockpit door with his trousers open, stroking himself as he watched Kagome suck him off.

Releasing his shaft from her mouth, Kagome leaned further down and sucked on his sac. Laving it with her tongue, she bathed each ball with reverence, reveling in his musky, masculine scent and the way that his downy, silver hairs tickled her nose. Enjoying the attention, Sesshomaru helped her out by spreading his legs farther apart and scooting forward in the seat so that she had better access. Griping his shaft tightly, he stroked and tugged as Kagome sucked each testicle into her mouth – first one and then the other. Much to his surprise, on a particular upstroke, she managed to pull them both in. Gasping at the intense sensation, he threw his head back with a snarl.

"Kami!" he cried out as she laved her tongue around them.

Over and over, Kagome licked and sucked – providing equal attention to each – bringing him closer and closer to the point of no return, until finally Sesshomaru couldn't wait any longer. Gripping her hair tightly, he jerked and forced her to release him. "Enough!" he commanded.

Kagome gasped as she was pulled away form her treat, but she was proud that she had brought him such pleasure. She could tell that he would not have lasted much longer, and it pleased her to know that she was the one that had pushed the virile male to that point. Now, she could only hope that he was ready to fuck her senseless, because she was so very eager.

Pushing himself to his feet, Sesshomaru jerked his belt from his pants. Smirking as he pulled Kagome to her feet, he looped it around her wrists and bound them together. Kagome looked at him, trying to get an indication of what he was planning, but was taken aback by the heat in his eyes. The scorching desire he had for her caused a fresh rush of moisture to leak from her center. He turned her body so that it was facing the door to the cockpit, knowing full well that he was giving his father a splendid view. Giving no response to her unasked question, Sesshomaru secured the belt to the safety railing that ran then length of the cabin above the seats. Taking up the slack, he secured her arms above her head and left her standing on the tips of her toes. Stepping back, he surveyed his work.

##########################

Tama licked his lips at the sight before him. Sesshomaru had the delicate female strung up and secured to the safety railing. Her arms were stretched to their limits above her head and secured at the wrists. She was standing on the tips of her toes, wearing nothing but a pair of tasteful heels and a blue, lace garter belt and stockings. Her breasts were firm and generous, but not overly so. Her nipples were puckered, aching from the cool of the cabin, and standing at attention.

Sesshomaru, as he could tell from the smirk on his face, had deliberately positioned her in front of the camera so that he could see everything. His son wanted him to watch as he fucked the woman. They had shared women before, but somehow, this seemed different. It was almost as if he was saying 'See what I have? Don't touch it,' - like he was marking his territory.

###########################

Stalking behind the helpless woman, Sesshomaru trailed his finger down the length of her spine. Kagome shivered, anticipating the moment when he would end this torture and simply spread her legs to fuck her. Her poor pussy was weeping with neglect, and the evidence was leaving shiny little trails down the insides of her thighs. And she knew that he saw it. He had made it a point to drag his fingers up the inside of her left thigh, stopping just short of touching the puffy lips of her sex.

So eager to be ravaged, Kagome spoke up. "How long are you going to tease me?"

"Are you so eager to be fucked, Ka-go-me? Are you aching so badly to be impaled by my thick cock?"

"Yes," she replied, her face flushing slightly as he stepped behind her, sniffing her like an animal checking to see if his bitch was in heat.

He slid his hands between her thighs and lifted her, shifting her legs so that they rested across his forearms.

Without any further warning, Sesshomaru shoved his cock into her, burying it to the hilt, "Then fuck you I shall."

"AAAhhh," she cried out at the intrusion. It was exactly what she had been hoping for. He was long, and thick, and he filled her completely – almost to the point of being painful. Her muscles embraced him, stretching pleasantly. It was exquisite.

As he plundered her body relentlessly, Sesshomaru nipped her ear. "You know that my father is behind that door. He is watching me fuck you as he jacks off." He paused as he made sure that his father had a perfect view of his cock, slick with feminine juices, slid in and out of Kagome's body. "He won't do it, but he wants to come join us." He smirked as Kagome's body flushed in excitement. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

"I – don't – know," she managed to squeak out between thrusts. "I've – never – "

"We've done it before," he told her as he hammered his thick length into her tiny body. "We've shared other women." Another several strokes passed before he spoke again. "But not you. I won't share you. This experience is mine," he accentuated his words with a particularly powerful thrust of his hips, "and mine alone."

Feeling Kagome's tight cunt convulse in release, Sesshomaru quickened his pace. Mercilessly he pounded into her body, forcing her to take every single inch of him. Moments later, his own release was upon him and he fought to maintain his grip on her legs as his body spasmed and released into the tiny woman, filling her with his hot seed until it was oozing out to coat his balls. After pumping until he was empty, Sesshomaru stilled, enjoying the minute tremors of her body as she rode out the final stages of her orgasm.

Still quivering and weak from the most intense orgasm that she had ever experienced, Kagome collapsed against him when Sesshomaru released her from her bonds. Catching her as she fell against him, he smirked, filled with masculine pride. He helped her into her seat and then headed to the bathroom. Returning briefly with a towel, he handed it to her and turned back to the cockpit, allowing her the privacy to clean up.

###############################

Inside the cabin, Tama was tucking himself back into his trousers. Sesshomaru quietly closed the door and took his seat, ignoring his father's pointed looks.

"Leave it alone, father," he said before his father could say anything.

###############################

Kagome, now that it was over and done, Kagome was feeling a bit awkward. She had just experienced the most mind-blowing sex of her entire life with a complete stranger. Granted, he was an absolutely gorgeous stranger with a body to die for, but a stranger nonetheless. The fact that she had been inexplicably drawn to him, like a magnet, had nothing to do with it. It occurred to her that she should be ashamed of herself and appalled at her lack of morals, but she could not find it in herself to feel that way. As she cleaned up, all she could think about was how incredible it had been. Everything just felt right, like it was supposed to be that way, and as she drifted off for a little nap, Kagome could not bring herself to regret it.

###############################

"PLEASE FASTEN YOUR SEATBELT," came a foreign voice over the speaker, jarring Kagome from her nap. "WE ARE BEGINNING OUR DESCENT INTO HOUSTON. WE WILL BE LANDING AT GEORGE BUSH INTERCONTINENTAL AIRPORT IN APPROXIMATELY 10 MINUTES. PLEASE REMAIN SEATED UNTIL THE SEATBELT SIGN AS BEEN TURNED OFF. YOUR LUGGAGE WILL BE BROUGHT TO BAGGAGE CLAIM AREA NUMBER 4. THE LOCAL TIME IS 4:51 AM. THE TEMPERATURE IS…" the rest was irrelevant.

###############################

As Kagome departed the plane 15 minutes later, she was greeted by the ground staff and helped onto a passenger trolley. She glanced back as they made their way towards the terminal. She could see Sesshomaru and his father sitting at the controls inside the cockpit. She raised a hand and waved to him with a smile, pleased when he returned it with a smirk and a wink. She could see his father sitting next to him with an ear-to-ear grin, his head thrown back in laughter.

Turning her attention back to the front, Kagome smiled and adjusted the hem of her skirt. With one last look over her shoulder, she disappeared into the terminal.

THE END - - or is it?


	3. FLIGHT  part III

**A/N: **I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from said show. I am making no monetary gain from the use of said characters.

#################

**FLIGHT – part III**

By Jaded_Samuri

#################

Kagome settled into her new life rather well. Her position at the accounting firm was everything she had hoped it would be. Her townhome was in a nice, gated community and had been furnished with the items that she had picked out via the Internet. She had been given a week after her arrival to get settled in and learn her way around the area. She had purchased herself a small, economical car. Everything seemed perfect.

Her first week at work was a bit of a hassle, seeing as how she was taking over accounts that had been neglected. But she persevered and turned them around. She was an asset to the firm and she proved it.

Even though several males that worked with her pursued her, Kagome held little interest for them. She found it difficult to imagine that anyone would ever be able to do for her what Sesshomaru had. To that end, she set out to ensure another meeting with the handsome pilot. Because their firm was such a prominent one and handled a large number of very high profile accounts, they were required to fly across the country and sometimes overseas as well. To that end, Kagome contacted the director of accounts and urged them to seek out a charter contract with Crescent Charters, the airline that she had flown in on.

######################

By the end of her second month in Houston, Kagome was required to fly to Washington DC to help with a problem account in the regional office there. She packed her bag and secured her home. Her car was secured at a parking garage near the airport.

As she made her way through the terminal, she eyed the plane on the tarmac through the windows. She could see Sesshomaru entering the plane with another male, shorter and younger but sharing the same silver hair. She could feel the tightening in her lower regions at the though of another encounter with the beautiful male that had given her so much pleasure. Oh how she was hoping for a repeat performance. Straightening her skirt, she headed to the stairs leading down to the loading area.

Making sure to seat herself with her back to the camera, Kagome opened her laptop and awaited takeoff.

########################

Fifteen minutes after takeoff, InuYasha Arashi exited the cockpit and headed to the restroom. He glanced at the woman in the cabin as he passed.

"Excuse me," Kagome called out shyly.

"Yeah," InuYasha answered.

"Are you piloting, or is Sesshomaru?"

"Keh, why do you wanna know?"

"Well you see…" Kagome started with a blush, "I met him a couple of months ago, when he copiloted my flight to Houston."

"Oh…OH," InuYasha exclaimed as he realized exactly _who_ he was talking to. "My dad told me all about _that_ flight. It's cool. The fucking prick needs to get laid anyway…he's been an insufferable ass ever since."

"Um," Kagome started but InuYasha cut her off.

"Don't worry about it. It's cool. I'll send him back here once I get done."

"Please don't tell him I'm back here. I wanted to surprise him."

"Keh. That's no problem…the icy prick didn't even bother to look at the flight packet…if he had, he would've know who we were flying to DC."

"Thank you," she said with a blush.

"No problem," he said as he disappeared into the restroom only to re-emerge several minutes later. He disappeared into the cockpit without another glance in her direction.

##############################

"Hey asswipe," InuYasha said as he took his seat, "As I was coming back in here, I noticed that the luggage compartment next to the restroom is jammed open. I couldn't get it shut. Go see if you can get it…it is _your_ plane after all."

Sesshomaru scowled, but got up anyway, muttering something along the lines of 'lazy half-breed'.

"You'll thank me for it later," InuYasha replied with a smirk as Sesshomaru disappeared through the door.

###############################

Kagome was prepared when Sesshomaru stormed past her. She stood up and followed him, oblivious to his foul mood. When he bent over to fix the luggage compartment that InuYasha had sabotaged, Kagome took the opportunity and slid her hand across his tight rear.

Quicker than she could blink, Sesshomaru was standing and had the offending hand in an iron grip. Without even looking at her, he kicked the compartment closed.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whimpered in pain. "I shouldn't have…"

At the sound of her voice, Sesshomaru stiffened up. He would never forget that voice. It had caused him many sleepless nights over the past two months. "Kagome," he said as he turned to look at the helpless woman.

She whimpered again. Only then did he realize that he was hurting her.

"I apologize," he said as he released her. "You startled me."

"It's ok…I should have known better than to sneak up on you, being a demon and all. It's just that…"

"Kiss me," Kagome demanded as she smashed her lips to his.

Sesshomaru complied willingly, thrusting his tongue against hers as he picked her up and carried her over to a seat facing the cockpit door before standing her on her feet.

"Do you have a change of clothes in your carry-on?" he asked as he slid his fingers along the center seam of her blouse.

Kagome nodded.

"Good," he replied as he gripped the seam and pulled, sending buttons flying in all directions. Her skirt met a similar fate and both fell to the floor in ruin. "You look much more appealing this way." He dipped his head and latched onto a nipple, biting through the rough lace of her black bra.

"Mmm," Kagome moaned as he slipped a hand into her panties and began working her clit with his fingers.

"Has this pussy been aching for me?" he asked with a particularly hard twist.

"Yes!"

"So I see," Sesshomaru replied as he slid his fingers into her hot core, thrusting them in and out a few times before pulling his hand free completely. He held them up in front of her, showing them to her before sliding each digit into the recesses of her mouth and biting back a groan as she bathed them thoroughly with her tongue.

"Have you fucked anyone else?" he asked as he jerked her panties to her knees and turned her around so that her hands rested on the armrests of the seat. He shoved her forward so that her ass was presented to him. "Have you?" he asked again as he slapped the right cheek of her rear, leaving a nice red handprint.

"No!" she cried out in pain even as she pushed back against the hand that was caressing her hot flesh.

"Why not?" he leaned over and purred into her ear, wanting to hear the words come from her lips. When no answer was forthcoming, he stood back up and brought his hand down sharply against her other cheek. "Answer me."

"Ah," Kagome gasped as the stinging registered in her mind. "I… I couldn't," she panted. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. I wanted _you_."

"And you shall have me, Kagome," he said as he caressed her folds with the palm of his hand.

"Please," she begged as she ground herself back against his hand.

"All in good time, my pet. All in good time. Right now, I think I want you to suck me off," he said as he slid the zipper of his pants down. Unbuckling his belt, he let his slacks fall open to reveal the silk boxers he was wearing. His thick length was straining against the front, showing Kagome exactly how pleased he was to see her. He quickly shoved them below his hips and revealed his aching cock. He grabbed a fistful of Kagome's hair and pulled her back, and then shoved her to her knees in front of him.

"Open your mouth, Kagome," he said as he rubbed the head along her cheek, smearing a string of clear fluid in its wake.

Kagome obeyed, dutifully opening her mouth and accepting the piece of hard flesh that glided so smoothly across her tongue and into the back of her throat.

"Yes," Sesshomaru hissed as she moved her tongue along his length. Holding her head in place, he began to fuck her mouth at a slow, steady pace, reveling in the way that she lavished attention on the ridge that ran along the underside of his cock.

Kagome eagerly devoured the thick muscle that was invading her eager mouth. She loved the musky taste of him and the heady smell that permeated her senses, as her nose was pressed flush against the downy hairs that surrounded his cock. Gently using her teeth, Kagome applied pressure along his length as it forced its way into her throat.

All too soon, Sesshomaru tensed as he reached his peak. Gripping her hair tightly to hold her in place, he spilled into her eager mouth. Having never experienced it before, Kagome was surprised by the hot, thick liquid shooting into her mouth and throat. Not finding the taste unpleasant, she swallowed as much as she could before he pulled out and painted the tops of her breasts with the remainder.

Stepping back, Sesshomaru looked her over. "Beautiful," he commented as he took in her appearance. She sat, almost demurely, before him, in nothing but her bra. The tops of her breasts glistened with his spent seed and a vibrant flush dusted her cheeks.

Kagome discreetly glanced at the camera, wondering if the other man was watching. Noticing her slight movement, Sesshomaru responded to the unasked question. "My brother is most likely trying to ignore us. He is recently married, and though he used to be a notorious man-whore, almost as bad as our father, he is trying dutifully to be faithful. He has most likely turned the monitor off."

Trying to distract herself from the throbbing emptiness in her lower regions, Kagome began pinching and twisting her nipples. Sesshomaru smirked at her.

"I believe that you should be rewarded for your hard work, Kagome," Sesshomaru said as he helped her to her feet. He moved her back into her previous position, leaning over the seat with her ass in the air. Kneeling behind her, he gripped the cheeks of her ass and spread them, fully exposing her everything she had to offer.

Kagome jolted forward when she felt Sesshomaru's tongue slide along her crevice, sampling her treasures. She gathered herself and moved back into position in front of him, knowing that he would bring her to the heights of pleasure. Moaning out her desire, Kagome braced her knees against the seat as his tongue skillfully teased her, providing just the right amount of stimulation to keep her on edge.

"You still taste divine, Kagome," he told her as he plunged his tongue deep inside. "I don't think that I will ever grow tired of feasting on you." Eagerly lapping at her juices, Sesshomaru teased her to the brink, using his tongue to alternately prod her slit as well and the tiny pucker nestled between the cheeks of her ass

"Oh Kami," Kagome gasped as Sesshomaru laved his attention on her rear entrance. No one had ever done THAT before, but gods, did it feel divine. Without even realizing it, she pressed back against him.

Carefully maneuvering a slender digit into the tight ring of muscles, Sesshomaru penetrated her untried entrance and began stretching it as he continued to lap at her core. He was pleased that she seemed receptive to his anal attentions. It would come in handy later, as he had every intention of sampling that delicacy – but not before he felt the wonderful heat of her cunt as it choked the life out of his cock.

Deciding not to wait any longer, Sesshomaru stood and lined himself up. Spreading her cheeks once more, he buried his cock to the hilt inside Kagome with one fluid thrust. Kagome moaned at the feel of him stretching her.

"Gods woman, you are so tight," he said as he plundered her hole repeatedly. Using his thumbs, Sesshomaru began to massage her rear entrance, sliding in one and then the other alternately. He wanted to make sure that she was stretched enough before he went there, as he had no desire to cause her any discomfort during her first foray into anal play. Putting a little extra force into his thrust, he pounded into Kagome, causing his testes to slap harshly against her clit.

"YES!" Kagome cried at the added stimulation. She was so hot that it would not take much to send her over the edge. She spread her feet a little farther apart, enjoying the adjusted angle of penetration as Sesshomaru fucked her with abandon.

With a final thrust of his hips, Sesshomaru brought Kagome to completion. Pausing briefly, he reveled in the feel of her tight cunt pulsing around his length. But the sensations were too much for him, and he felt the tightening in his balls as he approached release. Forcing his way into her as hard as he possibly could, Sesshomaru thrust repeatedly, gasping as his climax spilled over him. His muscles locked in place and he stilled until the last drop of his seed was spent.

"Hey, you degenerates," came InuYasha's voice over the intercom, "we are about half an hour out of DC. You guys might want to wrap it up."

Kagome collapsed into the seat in front of her as Sesshomaru pulled away. He reappeared a moment later with a small hand towel for her to clean up with. Kagome took a moment to appreciate him as he cleaned himself and began to redress. His sweat-soaked locks clung to his cheeks and accentuated the pleasant flush that dusted his skin. She smiled at him as he caught her staring.

"It seems that we will have to continue this at a later date, Kagome," he said as he captured her mouth in a passionate kiss, eagerly devouring her lips.

"So it seems," she replied as she responded in kind. "But," she said as she gently pushed him away so that she could get another set of clothing from her carry-on suitcase, "I made sure that we would have that opportunity."

"Oh?" he commented, curious as to how she could be so self-assured. "How did you accomplish such a daunting task?"

"The _service_ on my first flight with your company was so exemplary, that I prompted our accounting department to seek out a contract. Your company is now contracted to provide transportation when we need to travel. We paid a small fortune for your services, and since I am the most bilingual employee at the firm, I will be doing a majority of the traveling."

"How very smart and resourceful of you, Miss Higurashi," he commented with another kiss before he turned and headed back into the cockpit.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Arashi," she said with a smirk as she watched the door close behind him.

##############################

As she exited the plane, Kagome deliberately tripped and fell into Sesshomaru. Knowing that he would catch her, she slipped a business card with her cell-phone number on it into his hand. As he helped her regain her footing, he deliberately brushed his hand across her right breast. Quickly slipping the card into the breast pocket of his shirt, he helped her down the stairs to the waiting passenger trolley. He gave her one last smirk and then turned and to disappear back inside as the trolley made its way to the terminal.

"You're a real piece of work, you prick," InuYasha commented as Sesshomaru prepared to pilot the plane to a storage hangar.

"How so?" he inquired.

"You've been an insufferable ass ever since your flight from LA to Houston. You've got it bad for that little vixen, don't you?"

"Maybe I do, little brother. Maybe I do. We will see where it goes from here."

#####################

-TO BE CONTINUED-

#####################

#####################

A/N - Please be kind and review.


	4. FLIGHT  part IV

A/N: I do not own InuYasha or any characters from said show. I am making no monetary gain from the use of said characters. And since today is my birthday, I decided to give everyone a gift and upload this chapter early… I was going to wait another week so that I could have a little more done on the next chapter.

Please feel free to leave a review if you like what I have written.

**FLIGHT – part IV**

By Jaded_Samuri

The fiasco in the DC office was supposed to be easily sorted out, but when Kagome arrived and got her first look at the files, she knew that she was going to be there for a while. Being the workaholic that she was, she had foregone making her hotel arrangements and had gone straight to the office to get an idea of what she was in for. It had not been pretty – for anyone involved.

The employee who had messed things up was very rudely introduced to Kagome's temper, as were several other people in the vicinity when she opened up the client's portfolio and saw what had been done. By the time that she was finished, she had terrified more than a couple of women who worked in the office as well as a couple of seasoned men. When she had walked in wearing her 'power suit', several men had checked her out and noticed that she was not wearing a ring, so they assumed that she was fair game. A couple had even considered asking her to go out to dinner with them after work. That changed the minute she opened her mouth. Those very same men were left trembling at the prospect of being partnered up with Kagome while she was in town and left fearing for their jobs. Everyone sank into the background in hopes of being ignored by the petite Japanese woman.

Finally, after several hours of organizing and looking over files, Kagome decided to find herself a hotel. Since the firm was footing the bill and she was saving them from loosing a very valuable client on top of the fact that, by the look of it, she was going to be here for a week, she decided on the Figueroa. Even though it was rather pricey, it was exactly what she was looking for – lush and exotic. Throwing her purse into her rental car, she practically flew from the parking lot in search of her oasis.

#################

An hour later, Kagome was lead to her room by a concierge carrying her luggage. It was breathtaking. It was very Middle Eastern in its décor, but at the same time welcoming. Once the attendant was gone and the door was closed, she flopped onto the plush bed and sunk into the cushions.

Closing her eyes, Kagome envisioned curling up next to Sesshomaru. It was not the first time that she had fantasized about an everyday life with the handsome demon. In fact, she had been smitten at first contact. There was more to it than the sex, for her anyway. Despite the fact that she barely knew him, she trusted him. She honestly wanted to know him on a personal level – not that it could get more personal that what they had been doing, but still. She wanted to have a relationship with the beautiful male that had done such sinful things to her body even as he had unwittingly snagged a heartstring or two in the process.

Tucking those thoughts into the back of her mind, Kagome closed her eyes and let her thoughts drift. In her mind, she replayed the encounter in Los Angeles bathroom as she drifted into a light nap.

###################

Across town at a motel near the airport, Sesshomaru and InuYasha sat amicably at a small restaurant, waiting patiently for their food to arrive.

"So," InuYasha said as he picked absently at the grout between the tiles on the table, "you gonna call her?"

"Hn," was the only reply he received.

"Oh come on," InuYasha said. I saw that little stunt she pulled. I saw the little minx slip you a business card. She wants you to call her. Hell, from what I could tell, she's got it just as bad for you. She's probably laying in bed at this very moment waitin' for you to get off your ass and pick up the phone."

Sesshomaru was about to reply when the waitress arrived with their food. He was not surprised when a small scrap of paper came tumbling out of his napkin. Opening it, he realized that it was exactly what he had guessed - a note from the waitress indicating that she was interested in some no-strings attached, spur of the moment sex in the bathroom. Under normal circumstances, he would have taken her up on the offer – and truth be told, he was considering it, but something made him disregard her blatant offer.

InuYasha reached across the table and smacked Sesshomaru on the arm. "You aren't seriously considering it, are you?"

When Sesshomaru didn't answer, he continued. "It would be a mistake, man. That chick is nothing but trouble. You should call Miss Higurashi. She's a real catch – makes the money and hot-to-trot too."

The rest of the meal was spent in silence.

###############################

Two days later –

Kagome sat at her temporary desk with a migraine a mile wide. Part of said headache was due to the fact that she was currently staring at an ever-increasing mountain of paperwork. Another part of that same headache was from the fact that she needed to eat. Shoving her paperwork to the side, Kagome grabbed her purse and headed for the hotel parking lot.

Following the GPS in her car, she made her way to nice, quiet restaurant that served home cooked Italian food. She felt a little more relaxed now that she was away from work and now that she had gotten out of the hotel. As she sat quietly eating her pasta, her phone vibrated. A quick glance told her that it was the DC office. "They've probably screwed something else up," she muttered bitterly. "I'm going to have to recommend removing some people.'"

A few moments later, her phone buzzed again. She ignored it and took another bite of the decadent entrée in front of her. To her dismay, it kept ringing.

"WHAT?" she practically hissed as she answered it.

"Turn around," came a familiar voice.

Kagome cringed in embarrassment as she looked over her shoulder and spotted Sesshomaru and his brother sitting at a table behind her and to the left. She slid her phone shut as she swallowed the lump in her throat and took a deep breath. The younger of the two brothers motioned for her to join them at their table.

Grabbing her plate, she reluctantly slid her chair over to their table and seated herself.

"Having a rough day?" the younger of the two asked.

"Yeah," she muttered as she picked at her plate, "you could say that."

A moment of silence passed before she spoke again.

Turning to Sesshomaru, she apologized. "I'm sorry for snapping at you," she said as she picked absently at her food. "I though it was the office calling again. I know that's not an excuse, but I haven't had a moment's peace since I got here. Everything is such a mess."

"Do not stress yourself further over it. It is plain to see that you are on edge," Sesshomaru said.

"I know, but I still should not have snapped at you…it's just that they have a bunch of morons in charge of some very high-profile accounts. It's a good thing that one of the employees at firm called us. The more I look at the files, the more I am inclined to believe that some of the errors are more than that. I keep finding little things that make me believe that we have a couple of thieves on the payroll."

"Is it really THAT serious," InuYasha asked as he shoved a forkful of rigatoni into his mouth.

"We have accounts in this office that could kill the entire firm…. senators and congressmen, and a lot of high-dollar doctors. If we were to lose all of the accounts in this office, it would cripple us." She paused momentarily before continuing. "I feel bad for some of them, since they didn't really have anything to do with it, but I think I am going to have to recommend a clean sweep because I am not really sure how far down the chain this goes."

"Fuck'em," InuYasha said as he gulped his soda. "Do what you gotta do."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru commented as he sipped his wine.

"I guess I should really get going," Kagome said as she scooted her chair out and stood. "I've still got a lot to do before I can go to bed." She took a couple of bills and left them with her check. "It was nice running into you." She turned and headed out the door.

InuYasha kicked Sesshomaru beneath the table. "Go after her," he prompted. Sesshomaru hesitated briefly before following. Just as Sesshomaru disappeared out the door, InuYasha had an epiphany. "Damn. The fucker left me with the bill," he muttered.

#######################

"Kagome," Sesshomaru called out as he spotted her opening her car door. "Wait up."

"Sesshomaru," she acknowledged with a blush.

"Would you care to take a walk?"

"I might be persuaded."

"I can be very persuasive," he murmured as he kissed behind her ear.

"Where are we going?"

"I was thinking the Lincoln Memorial."

"Get in," she said as she slid behind the wheel, excitement and arousal permeating her scent.

#########################

Not long after, they were walking amicably along the tidal basin. Fortunately, the cherry trees were in full bloom and the fragrance of their blossoms helped dispel the smell of the river. They made their way through the darkness towards the Lincoln Memorial in silence. It was late, and they were the only ones out and about.

The moment that they entered the memorial, Sesshomaru grabbed her arms and spun her around to face him. Shoving her roughly against the stone wall between Lincoln's feet, he captured her lips in a brutal kiss. Viciously plundering her mouth, he smirked as she moaned into the kiss.

Using his body weight to hold her in place, Sesshomaru pulled her legs up to wrap around his waist, hiking her skirt up in the process. He quickly unzipped his jeans and freed his aching member from the confines of his boxers. With Kagome's mouth still trapped beneath his and unable to protest, he ripped her panties away and slammed his cock home. Her back arched from the stone as he hit a particularly pleasurable spot and she wrenched her mouth away from his as it tore a cry from her throat. Shifting her weight, he looped his elbows beneath her knees and lifted her higher, spreading her more open. Ramming into her with abandon, Sesshomaru silenced her cries with his mouth, swallowing the sounds as he kissed her.

"OH MY GOD!" came a strange voice.

Sesshomaru froze, mid-stroke. He and Kagome both turned their heads towards the owner of said voice. It belonged to a gangly young man, most likely fresh out of high school, wearing the uniform of a security officer. His face was the color of a ripe tomato as he looked at them.

"Y…y….you, um, you can't be… doing THAT here."

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied as he gave a little thrust of his hips. Kagome gasped.

"HEY NOW! Stop that! You need to leave. Count yourself lucky that I am not going to call the police."

Holding Kagome as tightly as possible, Sesshomaru turned away and let her to the floor, helping her smooth out her skirt in the process. Without another word, Kagome and Sesshomaru left, walking hurriedly back to where they had parked her rental car.

"Did you see the color of his face?" Kagome laughed as she slid behind the wheel.

"I did," Sesshomaru replied as he joined her in the car. "Quite an impressive likeness to a ripe apple."

"It was," she murmured as she pulled out onto the street and headed back to her hotel, silently hoping that Sesshomaru would choose to join her.

"I guess I really need to get back. Are you going to be joining me, or do I need to drop you off somewhere?"

"Your hotel is fine. We are not finished yet."

#############################

Kagome dropped her purse onto the table by the door as they entered her hotel room. With a tired sigh, she flopped onto the bed, burying her face in her pillow. She was taken by surprise when Sesshomaru joined her in bed and seated himself so that he was straddling her bottom. He began to knead her shoulders and upper back.

"Mmm, that feels good," Kagome moaned as he worked her muscles. "But if you even think about ripping this shirt, I'll kill you."

"I'm wounded," he commented as he continued to massage her shoulders.

"Spare me the sarcasm," she murmured. "We both know that you have the patience of a child. If it is in your way, you move it."

"How very true. But I digress, I am most eager to finish what we started earlier." That said, he tugged the hem of her shirt from the waist of her skirt and slid it up beneath his hands. Removing himself from her person, Sesshomaru helped her stand and very slowly undressed her, revealing Kagome's supple flesh inch by enticing inch.

"You turn me on like no one I have ever met," he said as he kissed the flat of her stomach. "I believe that I might be addicted." He pulled her torn panties down her hips and tossed them to the side. Once she was bare before him, he shoved her back down on the bed.

Kagome watched as he removed his clothing, slowly tugging his t-shirt over his head while making sure to give her a perfect view of his abs. Next was the sinful way that he slid his jeans and boxers down an inch at a time, slowly revealing his cock to her. It was still painfully hard and standing at attention. Inch by inch he revealed the body that she had become addicted to, and yes, it was an addiction just as he had said… but he was not the only one affected by it.

"Roll over," he commanded as he climbed back onto the bed.

Doing as told, Kagome flipped back onto her stomach, expectantly awaiting Sesshomaru's next move. She didn't have to wait long.

After grabbing a bottle of lotion from the nightstand, Sesshomaru once again seated himself across her backside. Scooting down slightly, he ground his erection between the cheeks of her ass, chuckling at the low moan she released. Squirting a small amount into his palm, he once again began massaging her back and shoulders. Working his way from the neck down, he made sure to work every muscle.

Once he was finished with her back, Sesshomaru scooted down so that he sat below her feet. Using the same method, he worked the soles of her feet and made his way up to Kagome's rear, paying special attention to those beautiful globes. Readjusting her position, he spread her legs and seated himself between her feet, effectively baring her glistening pussy to him.

Unable to wait any longer, Sesshomaru rose to his knees and straddled her thighs. With a flex of his hips, his aching cock slipped into her open core. Placing his hands on the backs of Kagome's arms, Sesshomaru pinned her to the bed as he slowly worked his length into her willing body. Kagome relaxed and let him have his way with her, enjoying his display of possession, his domination over her.

Before long, Kagome's body found release, her muscles gripping him tightly as she fought to breathe. Shifting positions, Sesshomaru leaned over her and kissed the back of her neck as his thrusts became deeper. Searching for release, he worked himself harder. Lifting her hips with his hands, he changed angles until he was hitting as deep as he could go, he pushed into her, working her body with as much tenderness as he was capable of showing until he finally reached his own peak.

As his body cooled and his heart beat steadied, Sesshomaru slid his body along hers so that he lay next to Kagome. Pulling her back to him, he wrapped an arm around her waist protectively. Kagome snuggled back against him, silently wondering at the change in his demeanor. It was not that she didn't enjoy the tenderness he had displayed with her; it was just that he had never shown her anything other than the scorching fires of his lust. She sighed softly as he nuzzled the back of her neck.

Finally, unable to stand the uncomfortable stickiness of the sweat cooling on her body, Kagome began to squirm.

"I really need to take a bath before I go to sleep," she said as she scooted to the edge of the bed. "Care to join me?" she asked as she disappeared into the lush bathroom. Not waiting for an answer, she began filling the huge tub and submerged herself in the steaming water. She was not at all surprised when Sesshomaru slipped in beside her.

Both were silent as they bathed, neither one knowing quite what to say to the other. Sesshomaru was uncertain as to whether or not he wished to continue the relationship that had begun to blossom between them. He was a player. It was not in his nature to remain faithful to only one female, but the thought of Kagome with another male infuriated him. Kagome, on the other hand, was certain that he would seek to end things between them and soon. Determined to enjoy whatever it was that they had to the fullest, Kagome resolved to take whatever he gave her and cherish it.

Slipping silently from the tub, Kagome dried herself before slipping between the cool sheets. Moments later, Sesshomaru exited and began to dress.

"You can stay if you like," Kagome commented as he slid into his jeans.

"If you wish," he replied as he turned his back to her and slipped his pants back off.

"I do," she replied as she turned the sheets down and scooted over to accommodate him. Once he was settled into the bed, she pressed the remote button and opened the blinds to reveal the glittering city lights and a wonderful view of the river. With a sigh, Kagome snuggled against his chest as they drifted off to sleep.

To Be Continued -

Again – please feel free to leave a review – they make me happy.


	5. FLIGHT part V

**DISCLAIMER – **I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from said show. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. No monetary gain was made from the writing or posting this story.

**WARNING **– This story contains explicit details of sexual encounters. It contains subjects that some may find offensive, including, but not limited to: exhibitionism, anal, voyeurism, and unusual sexual acts. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 – YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS ANYWAY – LEAVE NOW. IF ANY OF THE ABOVE MIGHT BOTHER YOU – LEAVE NOW. You were warned. Do not review. Crying about how sick and twisted I am. I do not care.

**FLIGHT – part V**

By Jaded_Samuri

When dawn began to color the sky, Kagome stirred from her sleep. Looking to her side, she discovered that Sesshomaru was not there beside her, and judging by the coolness of the sheets, he had not been for some time. Sitting up, she saw that his clothing was gone as well. With a frown she got out of bed and plodded sleepily into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Deciding to get a jump on the day, Kagome headed out into the rain to get to the office early. Letting herself in, she locked the door behind her. After noting that she had at least two hours before the rest of the employees came in she settled down and took out her cell.

When the other party picked up, she immediately apologized. "Gomen Nishida-san, but this is extremely important. We have a problem, sir. After my initial evaluation of the account that was flagged, I looked at several others, and it appears that we have some internal theft."

"Who is involved and how many accounts have been compromised?"

"I am still unsure how many accounts have been abused, sir. As for who is involved - Kito Menomaru, Masaru Naraku, and Rikashi Houjo are the primary culprits sir, but it is possible that there are others involved. I know that it is not my place sir, but I would recommend a clean sweep of the office. How should I proceed, sir?"

"Call the local police department and initiate a lockout. No one is allowed in. Confiscate all keys, all pass cards, lock down all the computers and terminate everyone. I will be there by noon."

"Yes sir," Kagome said.

"Oh, and Higurashi?"

"Yes sir?"

"Good job. I knew that you would be an asset to our firm. Hiring you was a wise decision."

"Arigato, Nishida-san. I am happy to have earned your trust, sir."

"Well, get to it. You have a lot to do and little time."

"Yes sir," Kagome replied as she flipped her phone shut.

Picking up the phone and a telephone directory, she dialed the non-emergency phone number to the local police department. After explaining the situation to them, and being told that they could not help her, she demanded to talk to a supervisor. Not giving the supervisor the chance to cut her off, Kagome cut to the point.

"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I am a junior partner of Nishida-Lotte. I am currently in need of at least two officers to come to our offices on West Hampton Ave. We are initiating a clean sweep of our staff at this location and it is imperative that none of the terminated employees be allowed into the building, as we have reason to believe that several of them are stealing, not only from ourselves, but from our clients as well. Now, that may not mean much to you, but let me assure you that if the senators and congressmen who use our services were to find out that you refused to help secure their financial assets – well, use your imagination. I am sure that they would be less than willing to offer financial support to your department. Now, I am certain that you have at least a couple of officers that could come down here and assist me."

"I will come over myself, Miss Higurashi. Am I to assume that you can provide me with adequate proof to substantiate your claim."

"I can. How soon can I expect a police presence? We should have employees beginning to show up within the next hour and a half."

"I will be there with another officer within the hour."

"I am about to initiate a lockdown. Call me at this number, 4XX-4XX-6XXX when you get here. I will have to let you in. That is a company-owned cell phone. I am disconnecting all phone and Internet connections as soon as I get off the phone with you." That said, Kagome hung up the phone and unplugged it. She did the same with every other phone and computer in the building.

Once the police arrived, things moved fairly quickly. Most of the employees were angry, and rightfully so. Many of them most likely had nothing to do with the scandal. Despite that, most gave up their keys and pass cards without a hassle. No one was allowed in the building until Nishida-san arrived, and even then, they were only allowed in one at a time and escorted to retrieve their personal belongings. Each was assured that they would receive their severance pay by the end of the week.

XX

By the time Kagome managed to escape from the office, she was ready to pull her hair out. Things had gone surprising well, all things considered. None of the dirty looks that she had received really fazed her, though the intent and menacing stares from Menomaru were more than a little disconcerting. She had ignored most of it in an attempt to keep herself from feeling guilty about the innocent people, human and demon alike, losing their jobs.

Dragging herself from her rental car, Kagome had only one though in mind as she entered the lobby of the hotel. Bar. She needed a drink – or three – something to help the splitting headache that was creeping around behind her eyes. Approaching the bar, Kagome was completely oblivious to her surroundings and equally unaware that she was being followed – by more than one person.

After ordering and polishing off one frozen margarita, Kagome ordered a second one and placed an order for food to be brought up to her room. As she headed to the elevator, she noticed Sesshomaru sitting in one of the lounge chairs watching the news. Once she caught his attention, she motioned for him to join her. A couple of men in business suits approached the elevators, but she paid them no mind, thinking that they were probably on their way up to their rooms as well, or possibly the exclusive restaurant on the top floor.

As everyone moved into the elevator, Kagome had second thoughts. The two men seemed bound and determined to keep themselves between her and Sesshomaru. They also seemed to be content to keep her pinned to one wall of the elevator. As they neared the top floor, one of the men had the audacity to fondle one of Kagome's breasts. At her startled cry, Sesshomaru snapped. He released his energy, to the point that the human men could feel the weight of it pressing in on them, making it difficult to breathe. Grabbing both men by the backs of their shirts, he flung them backwards and into the door of the elevator. The timing was perfect, because the elevator stopped at that very moment and the men went tumbling out on the floor in a startled heap. Pulling Kagome to him, he watched the men warily as the doors closed and the elevator began to descend once more. However, somewhere between the 34th and 33rd floors, the elevator suddenly ground to a halt.

Kagome picked up the phone with the intent to call the desk as she repeatedly pressed the button for her floor. Much to her dismay, the phone was dead in her hand and there was apparently no power going to the circuit board in the elevator. The buttons refused to respond.

"We are stuck," Sesshomaru commented dryly.

"It's all your fault, you know," Kagome responded with a pout.

"How is it my fault that the elevator stopped working?"

"You just had to go all macho and flood the elevator with your energy. You could have controlled yourself a little."

"Oh, forgive me for intervening on your behalf. Am I to assume that you wanted to be fondled by those men? Or that you wanted to be dragged from the elevator and raped?"

"Well no, of course not."

"Did you honestly expect me to stand here and idly watch as you were accosted by not one, but two strange men?"

"No," she replied as she looked away.

"Then cease your complaints, woman." That said, he grabbed her by her wrist and dragged her to him, causing her to spill her drink down the front of her blouse.

"Gah!" she gasped as the semi-frozen concoction permeated her blouse and bra, causing her nipples to tighten painfully. "What is it with you and ruining my clothes?" she asked as she slapped her palm against his chest.

"My apologies, but it couldn't be helped," he replied as he shoved her blouse and bra up to reveal her breasts. Wasting no time, Sesshomaru began to lave the remnants of her margarita from her cool, slick skin. "Delicious," he said as he sucked a tangy nipple into the heat of his mouth.

"Oh…Mmm."

"Indeed," Sesshomaru replied as he pushed her back against the glass wall of the elevator. Taking note of the pouring rain, he smirked. Without a second thought, he lifted her skirt and yanked her panties to the side. Giving Kagome no warning, he cupped her heat with his hand and thrust two fingers inside. He stood and began nibbling on her ear as she eagerly began to ride his hand.

"So easily excited," he murmured.

"Shut up and fuck me," she panted as she clumsily released him from the confines of his slacks.

"Gladly," he replied as he removed his hand from between her legs. He quickly spun her around and bent her over, roughly spreading her legs as far apart as he could. Without further preamble, he lined the tip of his cock up and plunged inside in a single, fluid movement.

"Yes," Kagome gasped as he filled her completely. "So good," she panted as he began to pound into her.

"You like that?" Sesshomaru asked with a particularly hard thrust of his hips. He could feel his balls slapping harshly against the lips of her sex.

"Oh gods, yes," she gasped. "Harder. Fuck me like you mean it!" she ordered.

"As you wish," he replied. Sesshomaru roughly fisted her hair in one hand and yanked back, using it as leverage to hold her still as he began his assault in earnest. Over and over he slammed into her, using all his strength and giving no reprieve. Kagome's body was jarred forward with each inward thrust, but he held her in place with her hair as his cock invaded her body mercilessly until her muscles began to flutter around him.

Finally, as her walls continued to greedily clasp his cock, Sesshomaru released with a feral growl. He held her in place, seeking pleasure from the tiny aftershocks that rippled through her body and milked the very last of his essence from him. Only when the evidence of their desires began to seep from where their bodies joined, did he release his grip on Kagome's hair and allow her to stand, albeit somewhat shakily.

As Kagome struggled to straighten her clothing, the elevator came back alive with a jolt. The lights brightened, though neither could honestly remember them ever becoming dim and the elevator began to move. Positioning themselves out of the view of the security camera, both Sesshomaru and Kagome hurriedly made themselves presentable and then stepped back into view.

"Is everyone alright?" came a voice over the speaker.

"We are fine," Sesshomaru replied.

"We are unsure what caused the malfunction, but everything seems to be working normally at the moment. Please exit the elevator on the next floor and transfer to the elevators across the walkway to your right to continue to your room. Once you have exited, this elevator will be brought down for inspection. We apologize for any inconvenience."

"No harm done," Kagome replied as she stepped over to the doors of the elevator, grimacing slightly as the reminder of their recently ended escapade soaked through her panties and made her thighs slick. Smirking with pride, Sesshomaru stepped behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder and guided her out of the now open doors and into the silent halls of the hotel.

XX

Kagome wasted no time in heading for the shower once they made it to her room. Her shoes, blouse and skirt landed in a heap near the door of the bathroom. She carefully deposited her lingerie into the sink, after setting the stopper and pouring some shampoo into the water to let them soak. Leaving the door open and the shower curtain pulled all the way back, Kagome stepped into the shower, her eyes trained on Sesshomaru as he made himself comfortable in one of the chairs.

Waiting until Kagome was in the shower, Sesshomaru rose from his seat to answer the knock at the door. Taking the tray of food, he closed the door and locked it behind him before setting it on the desk in front of the window. He pulled back the heavy curtains that were blocking his view of the world outside. It was still raining, though it had lightened slightly. Every now and then, a bolt of lightning would tear across the sky and bathe everything in a brilliant light before disappearing back into the ominous clouds. Closing the sheers behind him, he dimmed the lamps a bit and removed his clothing, knowing full well, that everyone using either elevator outside their window could see everything going on inside their room. Their view would be a little hazy and brief due to the sheer curtains and the movement of the elevators, but anyone looking would see enough to know that a woman was getting the life fucked out of her, but they would be unable to discern any facial details. With a smirk, he seated himself and looked into the bathroom mirror. Kagome was washing her breasts with a musky scented body wash. Giving his cock a squeeze and a stroke, he watched the suds cling to her pert nipples and then slide away to leave them shining. He watched as she slid her hands down between her thighs to wash away the evidence of their joining, her fingers sliding teasingly along her folds, both arousing her once more and rinsing his spent seed from her thighs. With a feral grin, he watched as she threw her head back and moaned in invitation. It appeared that she was as insatiable as he himself was. Sesshomaru would not disappoint.

XXX

Sliding silently in behind her, he mentally thanked whatever gods might have had a hand in it, that the shower they were about to desecrate was designed for people with handicaps. There were short benches on both ends, which would definitely come in handy and a detachable shower wand, for which he also had plans, as well as safety rails along all three walls.

Squeezing a small amount of body wash into his hand, Sesshomaru slid his hand down the front of Kagome's body, his fingers sliding between her nether lips and brushing across her clit as her own hands rubbed the scented fluid along her thighs. Sliding two digits along her entrance, he began teasing her, the tips of his fingers just barely penetrating her. Then, as suddenly as he began, he withdrew his hand and stepped back.

As Kagome turned to face him, he leaned back against the wall and grasped one of the rails. Taking the bottle of body wash in hand, Kagome dribbled a line from top of his chest all the way down to his engorged penis. After setting the bottle aside, she began smoothing her hands along the planes of his chest, working the gel into a rich, aromatic lather. Making sure to touch very bit of his chest before moving on, Kagome made her way south, deliberately avoiding the one place that she wanted to touch the most. _'Save the best for last,' _she thought.

Without a word, Kagome worked her way to his feet and back up. Massaging his muscles as she washed, she tended to his back and buttocks. After giving them a good squeeze, she dropped to her knees in front of him and took Sesshomaru's erection in hand. Moving her hand gently along its length, Kagome worked the body wash into a slick, foamy lather. As she lovingly tended to his cock, she slid her second hand, also filled with the body wash, up to cup and fondle his balls. Sesshomaru threw his head back with a groan as she rolled the sensitive sacs of flesh in her hand, coating them with the thick foam. The feel of her hands gliding along his aching flesh was exquisite, but all too soon, she grabbed the shower wand and began to rinse the foam from his cock.

No sooner had the last of the suds fled his skin than Kagome dropped back down and engulfed his hardened flesh with her mouth. Stifling a groan, Sesshomaru gripped the handrail tightly. It took great restraint not to fist her hair in his hand and fuck her mouth as mercilessly as he had invaded her hot cunt in the elevator only a short while earlier. Surrendering to the pleasure brought on by the suckling of her mouth, he allowed his eyes to slide closed.

Only a will of iron allowed Sesshomaru to pull her away from her treat when the wonderful heat of her mouth was giving him such divine pleasure. But remove her from his person he did. Giving Kagome no time to complain, He pulled her to her feet and grabbed the body wash.

"Stand still," he commanded as he began to pamper Kagome in the same manner she had him. Arms, neck, legs, breasts, thighs and feet…he left no part of her untouched, not even the crack of her ass. After rinsing her thoroughly, he helped her to stand on the bench and instructed her to grasp the pipe above the shower with both hands and to close her eyes.

Once Kagome had complied, he squirted more body wash onto the palm of his hand and cupped her sex. Sliding his hand along her crevice, Sesshomaru made sure to briefly slip his finger inside her wet heat before moving on to the tight pucker between the cheeks of her ass. Oh yes, he was definitely looking forward to venturing there. Squirting a generous amount of gel onto his fingers, he pressed one insistently against it, massaging the gel into the muscles and coaxing them to relax. A gasp followed by a moan filtered down to his ears as his finger slipped inside.

Chuckling darkly, he began to work it in and out. "I can't wait to fuck you there," he said as he plunged his finger in a far as it would go, "but first things first." He grabbed a bar of soap and began sliding it along the length of her slit. Her body shook with pleasure as it bumped across her clit. The bar was large, but it was slightly rounded and not so large that it would not suffice. With a little pressure, Sesshomaru coaxed the bar into her cunt, delighting at the shocked gasp that erupted from her throat as it slid inside and her muscles clamped down to force it back out.

Wasting no time, he pulled it out and ran it the length of her once again; deliberately pressing down as it passed across her clit, before once more forcing it back inside. Sesshomaru smirked as Kagome shuddered in pleasure. "I'll bet you never thought of using soap like this, did you Kagome?" he asked. She shook her head in the negative as he continued to slide the bar in and out of her slick hole. "But I digress," he commented. "You did such a thoroughly wonderful job of cleaning me, that honor demands that I return the favor. We simply must keep this pussy clean and tight for me. I do so enjoy it."

He could tell by the tension in her muscles that she was getting close to her peak, so in the interest of prolonging their encounter, he allowed the bar to slip into his waiting hand. Sesshomaru returned the bar of soap to the little tray in the wall and then helped Kagome back to the floor. Turning her to face the bench, he guided her to bend over, presenting her ass to him in all its glory. He took the squirted another dollop of gel onto the tiny hole that he was about to stretch and slid his finger back inside.

Using his other hand, he began stroking himself in time with the thrust of his finger. Soon, he added a second finger, which she eagerly pushed back against. "You want this, don't you?" he asked darkly. "You want me to fuck your tight, little ass. You want me to plow my cock into you so hard that my balls will slap your clit, don't you?"

"Oh gods, YES!"

"And I will," he said as he pushed the head of his cock into the tight ring of muscles. Kagome moaned as the pressure gave way and he slid inside. Disappointed when he stopped and began to withdraw, she growled and made to stand. Sesshomaru fisted her hair in his hand and shoved her back over, forcing her to brace her hands on the bench to avoid falling forward. "You will stay put, bitch," he commanded. "I am not through with you." That said, he gave her what she wanted. He pulled out ounce more, coated his cock with more of the gel and then shoved back in until his balls rested against her waxed lips.

"AAAAHHH!" she cried out, partly from the pain of being untried, and partly from the pleasure of being filled by the glorious cock seated so snugly inside her. "OH…MMMM," she moaned as he pulled out slowly and pushed back in again. So wrapped up in the pleasure was she that she didn't even notice that he had turned off the shower, until he pulled from her and guided her back to the bedroom.

Letting her climb onto the bed, Sesshomaru shoved her to her knees and immediately plunged back inside the tight heat of her ass. Draping his body across her back, he whispered in her ear, "We have an audience."

He chuckled darkly when he felt her stiffen beneath him. "Don't worry, the sheers will keep them from making out any details, but they definitely know what we are doing. There are three men in the elevator and a woman watching from the room across the way."

Kagome shuddered as he began to withdraw, the movement causing exquisite ripples of pleasure to skitter through her body.

"Would you like me to open the curtains, Kagome," he asked as he plowed back inside. "Would you like them to see what I am doing to you…how much it turns you on?"

"NO," she cried.

"Very well, then." Without any warning, he slid his hands beneath her and forced her knees as far apart as they would go. He strengthened his inward thrusts. He spread the cheeks of her ass as far apart as he could, relishing in the sight of his hard cock disappearing into the dark recesses of her pert rear.

Over and over he plowed into her, his heavy sacs slapping harshly against her exposed slit. Mercilessly he rode her, ramming his full length into the delightfully tight channel before him as she braced herself against the bed, trying desperately to ride out the storm that was their passion. As she looked out into the darkness beyond her window, Kagome could vaguely make out the men in the elevator. She could see each silhouette pressed to the glass, watching their every move. She could see the woman across the way pleasuring herself with bottle of some sort. Though she knew that they could not make out her face, she could feel their eyes on her and it caused the coil that had been winding tight in her belly to snap. She came with a scream.

Sesshomaru pounded into her with abandon. As Kagome's ecstatic cry resounded through the room, she bucked wildly against him. Placing both hands on her shoulders, he held her in place as he continued his assault as he searched for his own release. Finally, his muscles locked tight and his hot seed filled her.

Still deeply embedded, he looped his arm around her waist and collapsed to the side, pulling her with him.

"That was amazing," she moaned, still riding out the high. "Ohhh," Kagome grimaced in mild discomfort as she pulled away to grab the discarded towel at the edge of the bed. "You are going to be the death of me," she said as she collapsed over the edge and onto the floor.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru smirked at her clumsy attempt to stand. Taking pity on her, he got to his feet and helped her back into the bathroom.

XXX

As they laid together after eating the food that had been sent up, ensconced in the cool, crisp sheets, Sesshomaru could not find it in himself to regret returning to her. It had been his intention upon leaving the previous night, to seek out the sexy waitress who had given him her phone number, in an attempt to get Kagome out of his system. He was not used to remaining faithful to any one person. He had gone to the restaurant with the intention of taking the woman out and fucking her senseless. But when the waitress had approached him and once again offered, he politely declined and left, leaving behind her phone number. He had gone back to the motel where InuYasha was staying and slept for most of the day while InuYasha had gone sightseeing. After waking later in the day, he had called his father regarding the state of their business, and then set out to the nearest branch of his bank to get some extra cash. Before he knew it, he found himself sitting in the bar of the hotel where Miss Higurashi was staying, awaiting her return from work. Still, he did not regret coming back to her.

"Thank you," Kagome murmured as she snuggled into his side.

"For what?" he inquired.

"Just…thank you," she replied as she drifted off to sleep.

"You are a strange human, Kagome Higurashi," he said as he smoothed a hair from her face. "But for better or for worse, I do not regret our meeting. You have made my life a rather interesting one." With that, he too succumbed to the lure of slumber.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Reviews…anyone?


	6. FLIGHT part VI

10

**DISCLAIMER – **I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from said show. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi. No monetary gain was made from the writing or posting this story.

**WARNING **– This story contains explicit details of sexual encounters, some of which may or may not be included in this chapter. It contains subjects that some may find offensive, including, but not limited to: exhibitionism, anal, and voyeurism. IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 18 – YOU SHOULDN'T BE READING THIS ANYWAY – LEAVE NOW. IF ANY OF THE ABOVE MIGHT BOTHER YOU – LEAVE NOW. You were warned. Do not review, crying about how sick and twisted I am. I do not care.

FLIGHT – part VI – by - Jade_Samuri

After sharing a pleasant breakfast down in the hotel restaurant, Kagome and Sesshomaru parted ways. Kagome had more work to do in the office, and Sesshomaru needed to go prepare the plane for take-off. Kagome was scheduled to fly back to Houston later in the day. Another one of their pilots, Kouga, had flown Mr. Nishida from the New York office, so there was no conflict there. Still, the plane had to be refueled and given a customary safety inspection before they would be allowed on the tarmac.

Kagome, on the other hand, needed to give statements to the team of investigators so that charges could be pursued against Kito, Masaru, and Rikashi. Nishida-san was already at the office, though Kagome doubted that he had ever left, with several prominent clients who had been victims of the scandal. From what she could gather, they were going to lose a few clients. Honestly, she had expected that. But hopefully, they would not lose too many. This office brought in a lot of revenue for their firm's US branches. She would hate to see this fiasco trickle down to negatively impact the other branches. Kagome was sure that Nishida-san would do whatever necessary to prevent that from happening.

XXX

Hours later, as Kagome prepared to return to the hotel to pack; Mr. Nishida pulled her to the side.

"Miss Higurashi," he said as he grabbed her elbow in passing, "could I have a moment of your time? I understand that you need to get back to your hotel, so I will make this brief."

"Of course, Nishida-san."

"I have looked over the files that were flagged, as well as the others. You found discrepancies that most would overlook."

"I was simply following protocol, Nishida-san. I am unsure how they were not spotted at an earlier time."

"Regardless, they were not. It took you less than 24 hours to find the inaccuracies and pinpoint who was responsible for them. You have a keen eye for detail, Higurashi, one that I believe will be an asset to our Loss Prevention team."

"Arigato, Nishida-san, but I don't want to step on anyone's toes. I haven't been with the firm long enough to earn such a prestigious position."

"Who owns this company, Higurashi?" he asked gruffly.

"You do, sir," she replied with her head bowed in apology.

"If I didn't think you would be a benefit to the team, I would not have suggested it, Higurashi. Are you saying that you don't have faith in my ability to run my company?"

"No, Nishida-san."

"I thought not. Now. Go back to Houston and take the rest of the week off. I will have my assistant contact you early next week with more details. You will be flying to Seattle the first week of August to train in the office there. From there you will be flying to Calgary the following week. We have a newly opened branch there and I would like for you to look over the accounts with the new branch manager. You may be there a while, so pack accordingly."

"As you wish, Nishida-san," Kagome replied with a bow to the older man as he dismissed her and turned back to one of the clients.

XXX

After a return trip to the hotel to gather her belongings and check out, Kagome arrived at the airport in a melancholy mood. It was not as if she didn't want to advance in the company, because she did. It was the fact that Mr. Nishida had basically given her no choice. She was not sure that she was ready for such a large step up; in fact, she was quite certain that she wasn't. Either way, the opportunity had been thrust into her lap without the option to decline, so she would have to make the best of it. The worst that could happen would be a nervous breakdown from stress.

Lost in her thoughts, Kagome was so oblivious to her surroundings that she didn't even notice InuYasha approaching.

"What's eatin' you?" he asked as he plopped into the seat beside her.

"Huh?' she asked as she looked up. "Oh, it's you," she sighed.

"Sorry I ain't your fuck buddy," he groused as he made himself comfortable.

"Are you always so foul mouthed, or is this a special occasion?" Kagome complained.

"Nope, I'm always like this…gives a little flavor to things. But seriously, what's bothering you? I hope that my asshole brother didn't piss you off. You're good for him."

"No, it's not that. It's my boss."

InuYasha looked at her expecting her to continue her explanation.

"He promoted me."

"Well hell, that's good news," he grinned. "Ain't it?" he asked as he saw her crestfallen look.

"Well, normally I would say yes. But I don't really think that I am ready for it."

"Then tell him."

"I did. He didn't listen. He told me that it was his company and that he knew what he was doing."

"Well, maybe he sees something that you don't."

"Maybe," Kagome sighed with uncertainty.

"Anyway, it's about time to take off. We need to get you boarded. So come on, Sesshomaru is waiting with the plane."

"Hm? Oh ok." Kagome rose and followed

XxXxXxXx

She seated herself and buckled in without a word. Irritated by being ignored, InuYasha sulked into the cabin and plopped into the co-pilot's seat.

"Problems, whelp?" Sesshomaru inquired as he began powering up the engine to taxi down the runway.

"Piss off, asshole. She's your bitch, you go fix her."

"What, pray tell, are you rambling on about."

"Higurashi. She's off in la-la land. I practically had to drag her onto the plane. She didn't even hear the boarding call. I tried talking to her, but she wasn't all there."

"Ah, you're angry because you are being ignored by an attractive woman. One would have thought you'd be used to it by now."

InuYasha grabbed the crotch of his pants as he stood to flip the overhead switches. "Choke on it, you freaking pansy."

"I believe I will pass. However, if you care to enjoy the in-flight entertainment, you might pick up a few pointers to teach Shiori."

"I'll pass, thank you very much. We do just fine on our own… got a kid on the way to prove it," InuYasha crowed smugly.

"Does father know yet?"

"Nah. We're gonna tell him when I get back."

"Make certain that you do. You know how he gets regarding pups."

"Yeah, yeah," InuYasha muttered before turning his attention to the instrument panel.

XxXxXxXx

Eyes blinking open at the feel of a hand sliding up the inside of her thigh, Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin as she struggled to regain her bearings. Sesshomaru's mouth hovered scant millimeters from her own, his warm breath ghosting across her lips. Not giving her time to protest, he pressed forward and claimed a kiss. Her response was less enthusiastic than he had hoped for. With a sigh, he released her and took her hands in his own.

"You are exhausted," he commented as he kissed her knuckles. "It seems that I wore you out last night."

"No," Kagome she replied, with a yawn.

"Lies do not suit you, Kagome," he scolded.

"Ok, maybe a little," she admitted. "But it's not only that. This morning was rather rough."

"How so?" he inquired as he took a seat next to her.

Kagome went on to explain how she had been railroaded by her boss, into a position that she didn't really want.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Did you get her straightened out?" InuYasha asked as Sesshomaru took his seat in the cabin.

"You have doubts?"

"Keh, whatever."

"I assure you, it is taken care of," Sesshomaru said as he slid into his seat.

XxXxXxXxXx

Kagome de-boarded the plane after a brief kiss from Sesshomaru and made her way to her car without a backwards glance. She was exhausted. Her whole body felt numb and the stress of the previous days was bearing down on her.

"I think I am going to sleep for the rest of the week," she muttered as she threw her bag into the trunk of her car.

XxXxXxXxXx

Two weeks later –

As expected, Kagome had been contacted by Mr. Nishida's personal assistant on the Monday following her return from Washington. She had gone in to work to find a stack of documents waiting on her desk – a very large stack. As instructed, Kagome had spent the remainder of the week reviewing said documents, as well as the array of files that had been waiting in her email, in preparation for her trip to Spokane.

"Kagome," Erin said as she poked her head into her superior's office, "come to lunch with me.

"I can't," Kagome replied without ever looking up from the stack of papers that she was reading.

"Bullshit!" Erin said as she stomped over to Kagome's desk and slammed the file folder shut. "You are coming with me," she said as she grabbed Kagome's hand and dragged her from behind the desk.

"But…"

"Shut it!" Erin commanded. "You are coming and that is final." She grabbed Kagome's purse and locked the door behind her as she dragged her towards the elevator.

XxXxXxXxXx

"You need to eat, Kagome," Erin informed her as she seated herself at the table across from Kagome. She thrust a menu in front of her. "You are looking a little ragged. I know you are exhausted and I know that you are busy. But you haven't been eating."

"Thank you, Erin. I really needed this. I haven't been feeling to well. Maybe it's all the stress."

"Perhaps."

XxXxXxXxXx

The following Monday found Kagome sitting at the airport once more, still feeling melancholy and nauseous. Despite her attempts at eating, she was able to keep very little of it down. She had gone out to eat with several of the girls from work, again at their insistence, and she had managed to keep that from finding its way back up. And as she sat at the airport reflecting on that dinner, Kagome was practically salivating at the thought of the rare steak she had eaten for dinner the previous night, where normally the just the _thought_ of barely cooked meat was enough to make her stomach rebel. Shaken out of her reverie by a stranger calling her name, she gathered her carry-on and stood to greet him. "Kouga Wakeshima," he introduced himself as he shook her hand politely. "I'm going to be your pilot today." "Higurashi Kagome," she replied with a polite bow. He took her carry-on from her and motioned for her to follow him. "Yeah, InuYasha already told me all about you." Behind him, Kagome blanched at the thought that InuYasha might have told him about what she and Sesshomaru had done on the trip to DC. She made a mental note to kill the hanyou if one word of it managed to reach her ears via the mouth of the handsome stranger who was carrying her bag.

XxXxXxXxXx

The flight was rather uneventful. In fact, it was rather boring though she did manage to catch up on some of the sleep that had evaded her in the preceding week. Before she knew it, she was being shaken awake by InuYasha telling her that they had landed in Seattle and it was time for her to de-board. She hurriedly gathered her carry-on and exited the plane, eager to have her feet on solid ground again.

XxXxXxXxXx

The week in Seattle was miserable. It rained the entire week and it was chilly as well. Kagome, having never been to the Pacific Northwest, was woefully unprepared for the weather. She ended up having to get someone from the office to show her a shopping mall where she could find more suitable attire and another suitcase in which to put it. Opting to spend her evenings in her hotel room, Kagome felt very alone and out of her element.

XxXxXxXxXx

By the time that she was ready to leave for Calgary, Kagome was a nervous wreck. She hardly slept and the stress was wearing at her. Her normal diet now made her sick, hell, it seemed like everything made her sick. In her misery, all Kagome really wanted was to go home to Houston and crawl into her bed to hibernate for a week – maybe two - she hadn't quite decided on that one. But despite what she wanted, she was expected to follow orders and travel to Calgary with two of the executives from the Seattle office. She was to go over the accounts and the employee dockets with the branch manager, while her co-workers from Seattle trained new recruits. Nishida-sensei had gone out on a limb to hire her straight out of university, and she did not want to disappoint him.

"Kagome," the male executive that was seated across from her in the airport terminal asked, "are you sure that I can't persuade you to go out to dinner with me, once we reach Calgary?"

"Taylor," the woman next to him said as she smacked his arm, "you know what will happen if Mr. Nishida get word about this."

"Jeeze, Kris, lighten up already. I am just asking her to dinner. It's not like I am asking her to have my baby."

"Don't pay any attention to him, Kagome," Kris imparted, "he does this to every female he comes into contact with."

"Krishna?" Kagome asked as she rose form her seat. "Could you please watch my stuff? I'm going to the restroom."

"Sure, but nobody calls me Krishna. Everyone calls me Kris. I think it's less awkward for them."

"I don't see why," Kagome commented as she turned to leave. "It IS your given name."

"Poor girl," Kris said as Kagome disappeared into the restroom. "She's Nishida's little pet. She has no idea how hard it is for a woman to get anywhere in this country – especially for a single, foreign woman. Even so, she's been handed a tall order to fill. I hope she can handle it. She's pretty nice. I would hate to see this promotion ruin her."

"Excuse me," a male voice called out. "I am sorry to interrupt, but are you the executives from Nishida-Lotte?"

Kris stood and extended her hand to the stranger, silently appreciating the snug fit of the man's trousers and the way that his crimson eyes lingered a little too long on her chest. "Krishna Kapoor, Assistant Director of Personnel." Motioning to the man seated across from her she continued, "and this is Taylor Brightman, from our Dallas office."

The handsome demon took Kris's hand and placed a kiss on the back of her hand with a bow, smiling as a light blush crept across the woman's cheeks. "Hiten Kuwadate at your service. Aren't there supposed to be three of you?"

"Miss Higurashi went to the ladies room."

"Ah, I see. Well, it is time to get you boarded. I will carry her luggage if you would go retrieve her. We need to get you all situated quickly so that we can take off. There is some bad weather coming in and we don't want to be grounded."

"I see. I'll go get her," she said as she headed for the ladies room.

Upon her entry into the restroom, she found Kagome lying on the couch in the waiting area with a wet paper towel across her forehead.

"Are you going to be ok?" Kris asked as she approached the prone woman.

"Yeah. I'm just feeling nauseous. I thought this might help."

"It's time to board. One of the pilots is already carrying your baggage. He said something about some bad weather and needing to leave early so we don't get stuck here."

"Alright," Kagome said as she sat up, tossing the paper towel into the wastebasket. "I'm right behind you."

XxXxXxXxXx

Takeoff was uneventful and smooth, despite the fact that Kagome felt as if there was a fifty-pound weight sitting on her chest and her stomach wanted to crawl up her throat and introduce itself to the rest of her companions. She really didn't want to be on that plane. What she _really_ wanted was to crawl into a nice, dark little hole and die and nothing that anyone said or did helped.

XxXxXxXxXx

About two hours into the flight, Sesshomaru made an appearance to check on everyone. The look on his face when he spotted her told Kagome that she did indeed look as bad as she felt.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked as he knelt in front of her. When she didn't answer immediately, he tried again. "Kagome," he slipped as he brushed his hand across her forehead to check for a fever. "What is wrong?"

"I'm not sure," she replied as she pressed her face against his hand. "It's a little better now, though."

The plane pitched violently, jolting everyone awake. "I'll be back in a moment. Stay in your seats," Sesshomaru commanded as he rose and disappeared into the cockpit.

The turbulence continued.

XxXxXxXxXx

Hiten appeared a few moments later, and the look on his face sent Kagome's stomach plummeting straight to her feet.

"We have a problem," he began. "There is no easy way to say this, so I am going to be blunt. We are going down. One of the engines has stopped completely, and the other one can not keep up," he explained as proceeded to throw life vests at everyone. "There is a lake just north of here. Sesshomaru is going to attempt a water landing," he continued as he helped secure the life vests on his passengers. "It will be rough, but I know that he can pull it off. He is the best pilot in the company, and one of the best in the world. Just stay belted into your seats until the plane comes to a stop. Close the blinds in case of breaking glass and use these pillows to help pad your heads." He tossed a pillow to everyone. "Bend over and place the pillow across the top of your heads, like a tornado drill."

After seeing that everyone had complied, Hiten disappeared back into the cockpit and closed the door behind him.

XxXxXxXxXx

The plane jolted viciously as it made impact with the water. Kagome could feel it as the water began to tear at the bottom of the plane. She whimpered as the plane began to bounce along the surface of the water.

The noise was near unbearable as the windows shattered behind the blinds, and Kagome was thankful that Hiten had made them close them. It had spared them from most of the flying glass. The plane felt as if it were being ripped apart as it came to an abrupt stop...

XxXxXxXxXx

To be continued…

XxXxXxXxXx

Reviews anyone…?


End file.
